


So What If I Do?

by LilyAnson



Series: Writer's Block [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Cain/Castiel





	So What If I Do?

“You do realize that I’m their protector don’t you?”

“You think I wish them harm?”

“I don’t know what you wish. I never could predict you,” Castiel stated.

“True,” Cain mused. “But you are an angel. Not only that you’re the angel of that specific bloodline.”

“That’s true enough, but I’m blind where it comes to you. You’re like the spark of lightning in the darkness. I will never be able to understand you.”

Cain shook his head. “Will you continue to be my angel?”

Castiel frowned. “Of course I will. You know that. What’s really on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Cain whispered.

“You think I’m going to leave you don’t you?”

“AND SO WHAT IF I DO?” Cain shouted.

Castiel shook his head. "Nothing. It’s just that… You should know I would never give up on you."

“And if I don’t?”

“Then let me prove it to you.”


End file.
